


Watching Hakuchi

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [34]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Foodporn 'verse, Gen, Humor, Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru tries to get a night alone with Kouga, watching a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Hakuchi

**Author's Note:**

> FoodPorn 'verse. Thanks Kira for looking this over for me.
> 
> I originally wrote this for my fic journal under the username gummiwolf at livejournal.

_Hakuchi_ was coming on in fifteen minutes. Kouga was always whining that he's never gotten to watch all of it. It was rarely on TV and he couldn't find anywhere to rent it.

Sesshoumaru had planned everything perfectly. He'd set up the large flat screen in the office, the only room in the house with a dimmer-switch. He moved the "most comfortable chair in the world" chair into the office as well. It was meant for one person but big enough for two to sit very closely. The boys fought over it often. The popcorn had been popped and was sitting in a bowl by the chair. He'd even grabbed Kouga's favorite blanket, should he want to snuggle under it. And best of all, he'd managed to get Inuyasha out of the house for the night.

Things went well.

Kouga and Sesshoumaru were sitting together watching _Hakuchi_ in the dimly lit office. He had his legs draped over Sesshoumaru's lap and both of them were covered up by the blanket. A hand would occasionally sneak out to grab some popcorn.

It was a very peaceful night, until Inuyasha came home. He knew when he was being gotten rid of. Inuyasha walked into the office and sat down on Sesshoumaru's lap.

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha and Inuyasha just grinned around a mouth full of popcorn.

Kouga ignored them in favor of watching the movie.

Sesshoumaru tried to shove Inuyasha off without disturbing Kouga. All he managed to do was knock over the popcorn.

Inuyasha started to laugh and Kouga smacked him with a pillow. Sesshoumaru smirked. Inuyasha tried to hit him and they both ended up rolling on the floor, fighting and flinging insults. Kouga turned up the volume on the TV. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha knocked the TV off its stand. The screen cracked when it landed.

Kouga sighed. "I'm never going to make it past the first hour of this movie."


End file.
